


An Un-a-peel-ing Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, pure and wholesome use of fruit only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are still things in 2016 that Steve hasn't adjusted to. Like bananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Un-a-peel-ing Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Because SOMEBODY (cough cough Julia) abused their power and used fruit in a disgusting manner, I am restoring balance to the world with pure and wholesome use of fruit as nature intended.

“Buck, c’mere.”

 

The former assassin’s head whipped up from where he was lounging on a couch, doing his recall exercises on one of Tony’s tablets. 

 

“What’s up?” He asked, turning to look over the back. Steve was leaning on the kitchen counter, staring suspiciously at the fruit bowl. Each of the Avengers had their own apartment area in the Tower, and Bucky was staying with Steve after the events of Berlin. They had been lucky that Zemo had been caught at the scene, and T’Challa had been able to help clear Bucky’s name. It had been a close thing though - Bucky was infinitely grateful that Steve hadn’t decided to do anything reckless.

 

Steve waved a banana at him. “Does this look...different to you?” 

 

Bucky squinted at the banana in question. Sure, it was a little bigger than he remembered bananas being, and a little more yellow, but everything food-related seemed bigger now.

 

“Not reeeeeeally,” he said thoughtfully. “Then again, we didn’t eat bananas much.” Most of the fruit they’d eaten before the war were apples, which were readily available and easy to swipe if they were short on cash.

 

“True,” Steve nodded. “But taste it. It tastes funny.” 

 

“You probably just don’t remember, old man,” Bucky teased. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Just try it.” He tossed the banana at Bucky, who easily caught it. Peeling it, he experimentally took a bite, chewing a few times before pausing, a puzzled look on his face.

 

“You’re right,” he said, surprised. “It does taste funny. Not bad, just-”

 

“Different,” Steve added triumphantly.

 

Bucky took another bite. “Maybe it’s from the whatsits, GMOs?”

 

“No, it’s not just that.” Steve dove into the cupboards, pulling out a bag of candy he’d “borrowed” from Sam. He’d never had much of a sweet tooth, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and even after a few years awake he was still finding new kinds of sweets. Unwrapping a banana-flavored taffy, he tossed it at Bucky, who immediately crammed it into his mouth.

 

“Shee, tha’s banana!” Bucky said as best he could, teeth nearly glued together by the candy. 

 

Steve snapped his fingers. “Exactly!  _ That _ tastes like banana, but  _ this _ ,” he waved another banana in the air, “Does not.”

 

“You’re getting way too excited over a banana,” Bucky observed. Meanwhile, Steve returned to staring at the fruit bowl, suspicion deep in his eyes.

 

“FRIDAY,” Bucky commanded, “Is there a difference between banana flavoring and real bananas?”

 

On Bucky’s tablet, a few search windows popped up. “The most popular banana currently consumed is the Cavendish banana,” FRIDAY read. “It replaced the Gros Michel, which nearly went extinct in the 1950s after a disastrous epidemic. However, formulae for banana flavoring is still based on the Gros Michel.”

 

“I knew it!” Steve slammed his hand on the counter, causing the fruit bowl to jostle. “I  _ knew _ they tasted funny.”

 

“Why would that bug you so much?” asked Bucky. 

 

Steve shrugged. “I dunno, I guess - I thought I was starting to adjust by now.”

 

“We lost seventy-odd years,” Bucky said, quieter than usual. “We’re gonna be spending a long time catching up, Stevie.”

 

The old nickname caused Steve to smile, and he lobbed a plum at Bucky. The other man caught it without even looking. “Do your exercises, you old fart.”

  
“Speak for yourself,” Bucky muttered, but he was smiling as he took a bite. 

**Author's Note:**

> All those facts about bananas are true, by the way.


End file.
